Conventional, when stone setters desire to bend sheet metal for use in securing stone panels to buildings, they manually position the sheet metal over an edge, such as an I-beam, secure it in place, such as with a C-clamp, and bend the metal as desired, typically to an angle of 90°. However, this method of bending metal tends to be laborious and inadequate to bend metal within the tolerances needed for securing stone panels to buildings. As a result, many such connectors are disposed of and costs escalate.
Accordingly, a there is a need for a portable apparatus effective for consistently bending sheet metal within acceptable tolerances.